Twisted Tales
by honeyjadecladdagh
Summary: These stories are the more disturbing versions of popular fairy tales. Contains bloody scenes, murder and cannibalism. Not for the faint of heart. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**This first story is inspired by the video "The girl and the wolf". No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **Little Red Riding Hood**

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating a small path that wound through the forest, providing just enough light for the lone traveller. A young girl in a red velvet cloak ambled along the hard packed earth of the dirt path. She had been sent into town on an errand by her grandmother. The old dear was sick and the girl had gone to fetch some medicine. This was the third trip she'd made that week, if her memory served her correctly.

As she passed a row of bushes, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. The snap of a twig from their direction made her jump. She turned and looked at the shrubs. Then she looked again. Was it her imagination or was there a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at her through the leaves? She rubbed her eyes, hoping she was just seeing things. As she had hoped, the eyes were now gone. She heaved a sigh of relief. It was just the darkness screwing with her brain. She really needed to get home before these hallucinations escalated into something more…serious.

At long last, the girl reached her grandmother's home. It was a tiny little cottage in a clearing of the woods, with a thatched roof, whitewashed walls and a blue door. The first thing the girl noticed upon entering the house was the severe lack of light. The house was almost pitch black. She had never known it to be so dark. The girl shrugged. Maybe her grandmother was asleep.

Just to make sure, the girl snuck into her grandmother's room. There was a large lump in the bed that sat in the middle of the room. "Grandmother?" the girl said in little more than a whisper.

"Hello, my dear" a raspy voice answered.

Odd. That didn't sound like her grandmother. She had heard that being ill could affect the sound of your voice but surely it was never that serious. The girl strained her eyes and, in the dim light, she could make out a long, furry snout, a shiny black nose and a pair of razor sharp teeth protruding from the upper lip. And those eyes. Those big, yellow, glowing eyes.

This creature wasn't her grandmother. It was a wolf!

 _Oh, God!_ The girl screamed mentally. Slowly, she reached into the satchel that hung at her side.

"What's that you're reaching for in that bag of yours?" the wolf demanded. "Something for me to eat?"

"Yes." The girl's fingers tightened around a wooden handle. "Eat this!"

With one swift movement, she pulled a knife from her satchel and slit the wolf's throat, killing him instantly. Heart battering her ribs, the girl stepped back from the bed, gasping for breath. She stared at the gruesome scene. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the sheets, there were even a few drops on her face.

The girl didn't feel scared. She felt…elated. She had never spilled so much blood before. Gazing down at the red-spattered knife in her hand, she smiled as a thought entered her mind.

 _I wonder if there are any more wolves in the forest._


	2. Cinderella

**Cinderella**

Cinderella's life was miserable. Her mother had died during childbirth, leaving her in the care of a father who despised her simply for being born. He remarried when she was twelve years old and her stepmother had two daughters of her own named Drizella and Anastasia. Cinderella was, at first, happy to now have a new mother two sisters but her happiness was short-lived when she saw just how awful they were. The stepsisters teased and bullied her and her stepmother abused the girl while she spoiled her own daughters. Not once did her father defend her.

Cinderella's father soon became gravely ill and died. After that, her life became worse, if that was even possible. She was forced to become a slave in her own home. Her stepmother and stepsisters took away her bedroom and clothes and made her dress in rags and sleep on the hearth next to the fireplace where the ashes and cinders clung to her, making her look dusty and dirty. But Cinderella fought back. Every time her stepfamily was horrid to her, she invented her own little torments just for them. She put dead rats in their beds and spiders in their shoes, she snuck rotten food from the compost heap into their meals and she cut their hair and scattered it over their pillows while they slept. The results were ever so satisfying.

One day they received an invitation from the palace itself, saying that the prince was hosting a ball to choose a bride. Drizella and Anastasia were both ecstatic and so was Cinderella. A chance of freedom from the housework for one night, to let her hair down and have fun. Oh, joy! Unfortunately, her stepmother had other ideas.

"Are you out of your mind, girl?!" she cried when Cinderella meekly asked if she might be allowed to go. "You're covered in dirt and you haven't anything to wear! You can't even dance! We would be embarrassed to have you in our company!" And with that, she and the stepsisters swept outside to their waiting carriage, announcing that they would be home by midnight.

But Cinderella wasn't taking no for an answer. After her stepfamily left, she washed herself from head to toe, then searched for her old gowns. They were hidden in a box in the attic, a little dusty but still in excellent condition. She selected her prettiest dress: a gown of blue silk with matching slippers. She put them on, then hailed a carriage as it passed her house and bade the driver to take her to the Cinderella arrived at the ball, everyone was so astounded by her beauty, they all got out of the way as she entered the ballroom. Nobody, not even her stepmother and stepsisters, recognised her and thought she must be a princess from some foreign land. When the prince saw Cinderella, he instantly fell in love and begged her to dance with him. Delighted, she said yes. Cinderella had such a wonderful night that she lost track of the time and when she heard the clock strike twelve, she realised how late it was and she rushed out of the palace. As she was running, she tripped and fell, causing one of her shoes to slip off her foot. Afraid to get caught, Cinderella left her shoe behind and fled. She got home just in time to change out of her gown and greet her stepfamily when they arrived. None of them suspected that she was the mysterious princess at the ball.

Meanwhile, the prince had found Cinderella's lost shoe. The next day he announced "I shall scour the kingdom to find the owner of this shoe. And whoever's foot fits it shall be my bride."

When the news reached the stepmother and stepsisters, they were both giddy with excitement at the prospect of marrying the prince. When the prince arrived at the house, the stepsisters locked Cinderella in the attic. Cinderella banged and kicked on the door with all her might but it wouldn't budge. She then searched for something to pick the lock with but nothingcould be found. Her only option, she decided, was to climb out of the window. She reached the ground safely, with only a few minor cuts and bruises, and rushed to the door to let herself in. But, when she got there, a terrible sight met her eyes. The prince was leaving the house with Anastasia and the rest of the family in tow. And Anastasia WAS WEARING THE SHOE.

Cinderella watched in horror as they all climbed into the prince's carriage and rode off to the palace. How could this be? She ran into the house and into Anastasia's room. She picked up one of Anastasia's shoes to compare it with her own. To her horror, she realised they were the same size! (Which goes to show that identifying someone by the size of their feet is a terrible idea). Cinderella frowned. There was no way she was going to let Anastasia marry the prince. Not after everything she, her sister and mother had done. Oh yes, she would get even with them alright.

The royal wedding was soon announced and many preparations were made. Meanwhile, Cinderella began putting her plan into action. She went to a shoemaker and ordered three pairs of slippers, one pair each for her stepmother and stepsisters. She ordered them to be made entirely out of glass and, once they were completed, Cinderella disguised herself as a shoemaker and brought the slippers to the palace where she presented them to her stepfamily.

At first, the family turned their nose up at them. "Glass slippers? Whoever heard of something so daft?!" they said.

"They're the very latest fashion. You'll be the envy of all your guests" Cinderella said, knowing full well that her stepsisters could never resist being the centre of attention.

After a lot of convincing, they finally accepted the slippers. The wedding day finally arrived. Cinderella sat in the chapel amongst all the other guests and watched as Anastasia walked down the aisle, Drizella on her right and her mother on the left, all wearing their new glass slippers. Vows were spoken, kisses were exchanged and the deed was done. Everyone rose from their seats as the bridal procession walked back down the aisle. It was brought to a sudden end by the sound of breaking glass and a shrill scream. Then Anastasia collapsed, followed by Drizella and finally their mother. They all lay on the ground in a pool of blood, screaming in agony as they clutched their bleeding feet that were stuck with shards of glass. The glass slippers had broken under the weight of their feet.

Cinderella smirked as everyone rushed to help the bride and her mother and sister. Nobody noticed Cinderella as she quietly slipped out through the door. The stepmother and stepsisters were taken to the royal hospital and given the best possible treatment but it was too late. They passed out from all the blood loss and eventually died.

Cinderella was never heard from again. However, after her disappearance from the public eye, strange deaths began occurring all over the country. All of them were mothers who were found to have abused and neglected their children. The killer was never found but people were sure it was the same person because there was always one defining clue: all the victims had shards of glass stuck in their feet.


	3. Snow White

**Snow White**

Deep in the woods sat a neat little cottage, home to seven dwarves and a young woman named Snow White. Every day, the dwarves set off to work in the mountains near the forest while Snow White stayed behind to take care of the house.

Snow White hadn't always lived there. In fact, she had once been a princess, not so very long ago. Her mother, the Queen, had died shortly after she was born and her father, the King, married again. Shortly afterwards, the King suddenly and very mysteriously died. Nobody knew who the killer was but Snow White suspected her stepmother had something to do with it. She didn't know what but something seemed off about that woman.

After the King died, Snow White's stepmother took the throne. This made Snow White nervous. She knew her stepmother would see her as a threat to her rule and if her stepmother bore no children, so much the worse. Her worst fears were confirmed when the Queen's huntsman took her into the forest and confided that the Queen had ordered him to kill the young princess. He told Snow White to run away and run she did.

Several weary days later, Snow White came to the cottage of the dwarves. At first, they were reluctant to take Snow White in and would most likely have turned her away, had she not promised to guarantee the smooth-running of their house in exchange for shelter. Indeed, the house was in a state of disarray, with furniture all over the place and rubbish littering every available surface. They shook on it and the dwarves agreed to let her stay.

As the days turned to months, Snow White began to resent living with the dwarves. Sure, she would rather be here than in the castle with her evil stepmother but the dwarves were growing impossible to live with. In the beginning, the dwarves had been kind to her but now they had become rude and impatient, ordering her about like a slave and making a huge fuss if they found one speck of dirt on the floor. At times, Snow White wondered if she had been better off taking her chances with whatever wild animals lived in the forest.

One day, while the dwarves were away at work, Snow White was busy sweeping the floor while, at the same time, trying to decide what to cook for supper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Snow White answered it and there on the doorstep stood a woman in a dark cloak with a basket full of apples on her arm. The woman looked tired, as if she had been travelling for a long time and Snow White, moved by pity, invited the old woman to come in and sit by the fire.

"Thank you, my dear" the old woman said as she sat down.

The hairs on the back of Snow White's neck stood up. The old woman's voice sounded familiar.

"Would you like an apple?" the woman asked, gesturing towards her basket. "They were freshly picked this morning." Without waiting for an answer, the old woman reached into her basket and selected the largest, reddest apple. "Go on, have a bite" she said, handing it to Snow White.

Snow White took the apple in both hands. She looked at it curiously, then looked at the woman. Something seemed very wrong. If this woman intended to sell apples, surely she would have better luck in a more populated area, like a market. Not to mention, this cottage was miles away from pretty much anywhere. Why would anyone waste valuable energy to come this far and offer some random girl a piece of fruit? Also, this apple smelt odd. Almost like…poison. A horrid suspicion dawned on her.

"Why don't I get you a drink first?" Snow White offered. "You look like you need it."

Turning on her heel, Snow White rushed into the kitchen. She picked up the largest knife she could find and walked back into the sitting room where the old woman was. At the sight of the knife, the woman jumped up from her seat, knocking over her basket and spilling apples all over the floor. She made a break for the front door but she tripped on the material of her cloak and fell. Snow White held the woman down and stabbed her again and again and again. By the time she finished, the floor and her hands were completely covered in blood, but that was the least of her worries. Snow White tore off the old woman's cloak and, as she expected, there lay her stepmother, as dead as a doornail. She must have found out where Snow White lived somehow and then tried to kill her by tricking her into eating a poisoned apple.

Surprisingly, Snow White didn't feel any remorse for what she had done, nor was she shocked that anyone would even dream of doing such a thing. As she looked down at her butchered stepmother and then at the poisoned apple, a thought crept into her head on how she could both hide the evidence of her crime and solve the problem of what to make for supper. She smiled. Oh yes, the dwarves would have a real treat tonight.

Five hours later, the dwarves came home. The house was spotless and the table was set. There was a rich, savoury smell in the air. "Hope you're in the mood for stew!" Snow White said excitedly.

Once the dwarves had eaten as much as their bellies could contain, Snow White gathered up their plates and carried them into the kitchen. The dwarves had thoroughly enjoyed their chicken stew. Or, at least, what they thought was chicken. Snow White had tried some herself and she had to admit, as horrid as she might have been, her stepmother really knew how to add flavour to a meal. And who'd have thought that blood could taste just like wine if you added the right amount of honey?

Snow White set the dishes down in the sink to wash later and walked over to the oven. As soon as she opened the door, she was hit by the mouth-watering smell of baked pastry. Not a whiff of poison whatsoever.

"I hope you've all saved room for dessert!" she called as she walked back into the dining room. "Apple pie, anyone?"

* * *

 **These are the only 3 fairy tales I've done so far. Which one do you think I should do next?**


End file.
